


【授权翻译】I could've missed it,I never know或许错过

by lovesince1944



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: Shiro拿起里面躺着的那张粗糙纸片，从嗓子里撕扯出一声呜咽，熟悉的潦草字体紧凑又有效率的印刷在一起，仿佛一记重拳打在他牙上。“你永远都可以呼叫我。——K.”Shiro跪坐在地，恸哭得仿佛多年未曾落泪。可他没有呼叫他。一种未来。





	【授权翻译】I could've missed it,I never know或许错过

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈我丧爆了，标题取自sylvan esso的歌曲‘die young’。  
> 译者言：作者太太有够心碎，我也有够心碎，努力还原太太的描写，渣翻见谅！  
> 原文链接original source：[in could've missed it, i never know.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005461)

一切以一种奇妙的方式在三年后彻底分崩离析。  
Keith离开了地球，被一颗流血的心和一个需要修复的宇宙召唤而去，其他人和他们的家人在一起，享受着他们早应得到的和平。而Shiro在这里，地球上一座巨大的棕色屋子里，被他所抛弃的一切的余烬包围。  
他可以打电话。他知道他可以。他可以摸出他的旧通讯机然后发送一条直截了当的信息到随便在哪儿他能听到的地方。他可以在这么多年后再次见到他。  
他的手在屏幕上游移不定。  
他不能打电话。  
他能说什么？  
你是对的， _我是个懦夫，我逃走了而我很抱歉。_  
他没有打电话。  
\--  
离婚两年后，某一个阳光明媚的快活清晨，Lance出现在他家门前，手臂下夹着一个小盒子，脸上带着一个紧张的微笑。  
“嘿，哥们，”他的声音颤动，让他的微笑看起来更假，“我-呃”——他拿出那个盒子——“我很抱歉，我把那事儿暴露出去了，我忘了你还没告诉他而且……抱歉，哥们。”  
Lance把盒子递给Shiro，而Shiro双手颤抖的接过。有些事情不言自明，但这个盒子来自何人的想法让Shiro心生恐慌。Lance看得出他的慌乱，这一点实在太明显，因为他在门口拖着脚步，双手搅在一起。  
“谢谢，Lance，”他轻声说，眼光紧盯在手里抓着的包裹上，Shiro用了好一会儿才让自己回神，他迅速瞥了一眼自己的客人，然后把包裹小心的放在门口的柜子上。Lance看着他的动作，双眼眯起，盯着Shiro空无一物的手指，而Shiro的目光也跟着他一起落到上面。  
“有多久了，哥们？”  
他们都知道到底有多久。  
“自从那场——”  
“婚礼。”  
Shiro顿了一下。“是。”  
“老天，你真是差劲爆了。”  
Shiro难以控制的发出不以为然的笑声。  
“我知道。”  
“打开那盒子，搞定你那一堆烂事儿。做点我们做不到的，Shiro，耶稣上帝啊。”  
Lance转身出门，然后重重甩上门，好吧，这是他活该。但是光是让他看向那个包裹就已经耗费了他所有力气，更别说打开它了。  
所以他没有打开它。  
他转头去了厨房，做了杯咖啡，他读报纸，假装他还能读懂上面写的字。他去浴室，洗了个滚烫的热水澡，刮了胡子。他去卧室，穿上他最舒适的衣服。  
最终在日落的时候，Shiro终于对自己承认他不能再置之不理了。  
他疲惫地走到前门，手指落在棕色的包装纸上，他小心的触碰着，追随着胶带接缝的方向。想要落泪的欲望让他双颊疼痛。Shiro甩开这些想法，抓住包裹，食指从包装纸边缘撕开了整个包裹。  
不管送来的是什么，那玩意儿都不大，和支票收纳盒差不多的大小，那盒子也很轻，但其中含义的分量几乎让他倒在地上。  
Shiro深呼吸，打开了盒子看向里面。  
他拿起里面躺着的那张粗糙纸片，从嗓子里撕扯出一声呜咽，熟悉的潦草字体紧凑又有效率的印刷在一起，仿佛一记重拳打在他牙上。  
“你永远都可以呼叫我。  
——K.”  
Shiro跪坐在地，恸哭得仿佛多年未曾落泪。  
他没有呼叫他。  
\--  
Shiro的三十五岁生日在他自己都还没有完全理解现在状态的时候到来，他离四十岁已经不远，而四十离八十也已经一半了，而八十四舍五入就是差不多死了，所以他无法控制的恐慌，想象自己成为一只永远游荡在世界上的幽灵，被他生前尚未完成的一切束缚着无法离开。  
Curtis送来了贺卡。  
失败是他人生的一部分，他已经不再为此感到心痛，但心口上仍然留下了一道横贯的缝合伤疤，有点刺痛，牵扯着他那部分无法安定的灵魂。他仍然会梦见柔软的鸦黑发丝，活动关节时黑暗中闪过的锐利笑容。在他脑海里，他的手指穿过发丝搅乱他的头发，愉快的看着他瘦削的脸庞，而他躺在昂贵的羽毛枕上，躺在他又大又空旷的床上。  
天色依旧很早，Shiro在门廊后放好椅子的时候太阳才刚刚从地平线探出一角。他一手握住一杯冒气的咖啡，而另一只手拿着一个熟悉的有点破损的盒子。他不需要再打开一次了，他不需要再看向里面那张他至今无法让自己触碰的纸片。他根本不需要去看就知道里面的内容。  
你永远可以呼叫我。  
_永远_  
永远  
永远  
而那正是最糟糕的一点，一直以来都是，无论发生了什么，无论他身处何方，无论他有多么深陷迷途，Keith总会回应他。如果电话响起，而Shiro的信息出现在屏幕上，他永远都会回应。  
即使Shiro把自己扔进一场婚礼，一场他自我说服正是他需要的梦境，Keith也回应了他。他站在那里，在他身旁，而同时Shiro微笑着流泪着，重复着那些最终被证明毫无意义的语句。  
Keith在他身后，坚强挺立着，平稳流畅的说着他在那天是多么骄傲能站在Shiro身边，多么荣幸能够成为他的伴郎。然后，当这一切结束，Shiro看着他的眼睛封闭起来，他的笑容最终滑落，他转身把手放在Kosmo身上，然后了无痕迹的消失。  
在婚礼之前，他们有过一次争吵。  
Keith充满激情又逻辑清晰，他一直都是这样，这个事实像一支设定好的箭直穿Shiro的肋骨。  
_我不明白为什么你要这样做，Shiro！我不明白！现在才刚过了六个月你就知道这就是你想要的了？_  
为什么你要逃跑？  
你在害怕什么？  
为什么是我？  
但他们的固执程度都比他们当时的健康水平更高，所以，Keith昂首站立，完成了他的任务，把他的心在地上上摔得粉碎，让他的情感随风破裂。然后，当他做到这一切后，他头也不回的离开了。  
Shiro抬头看向快速亮起的天空。  
无论他身处何方，他希望他现在很幸福。那是Shiro唯一想从他那里得到的，也是他唯一有权力从他那里得到的东西。  
小队为他办的派对还挺盛大，自从他离开战斗回家之后，派对对他们来说就变成一件非常老旧又迅速的事情，但这一次很好，足够自在。所有人知道有一个大洞嵌在中央，但所有人都尽职的忽略了它。  
至少忽略了它一段时间。无论怎样。  
有人对他开口之前，Shiro已经喝了五杯啤酒了。  
那人是Pidge，当然是Pidge。她一屁股在沙发上坐在他身边，双腿放在他大腿上，脚踝优雅的交叠在一起。她手里拿着两个杯子，即便她基本到处都去窜了一遍，但她一滴酒都没撒。  
“所以，”她开始说，摇晃着手里的一个杯子，“我不会像其他人那样刺探消息。”他们一起看向房间那边的Lance，Matt，Hunk，而那几位又偷偷的看了回来。“但我还是要这么说——”她伸手把Shiro的手放到嘴边，逼着他喝掉了酒，而她也一样，看着箱子底的伏特加抖了一下——“上帝，那晚上是我们唯一一次这么干。”  
“不论如何，”她面带微笑的说，把酒杯扔在地上，“他们不想我多说什么，他们觉得你应该自己处理这件事，我倾向于同意，但我更想看你再次得到幸福。”  
Shiro张开嘴想反驳。  
“不，你才不，所以别和我扯屁话，”Pidge叹息，按下她的火气，“你知道，他还是单身。”  
Shiro再次张开嘴，眉毛爬到了发际线上。  
“但那不意味着他永远都是单身，”她再次尖锐的打断他，“我们所有人里，他是最值得幸福的那个，而他也曾经拥有过那么一会儿，但他的伴侣在一场出了差错的人道救助活动里死了，几年前的事情了。”  
Shiro闭上了嘴。  
“那不意味他不曾—不是仍然爱着你的，你知道，他一直爱着你，可能以后也会，老天才知道他是为了个啥。”  
Shiro还是闭着嘴，双唇紧压在一起。  
“每次向地球回报的时候他还是会问起你。”  
他坚持不下去了。  
“Pidge，Katie。我——”  
“爱着别人想要他得到幸福，却又因为他们曾经的错误而自我憎恨真的很奇怪，你知道吧？”  
“拜托——”  
“等等，呐-啊-（Nah-ah）你选错话了，我不恨你，我只是对你很失望。操，我现在已经成我爸了。”  
“我不——”  
“关键是，”她强硬的继续，“你在变老了，我们都在变老，而你不觉得在你一辈子里也应该有那么一次该让别人来告诉你该做什么了吗？”  
他没有说出来，但他想，也许，也许她是对的。  
Katie往他手里放了个包裹，他甚至没有意识到她带着这东西，他对环境的敏锐程度真的在他退休后钝化了。  
“我仍然不会告诉你该做什么，那不是我的权力，Shiro。但我建议你 _做点_ 什么。”  
于是就在这里，一个Holt在他身边，Shiro颤抖的双手打开了包裹。那是一个和上一个同样大小的盒子，同样的包装方式。他小心的移动灯光，准备好面对无论里面的什么东西。  
但里面只是一个简单的玩意儿，以任何人的标准来看都只是一张小照片。甚至没有裱起来，只是一张光滑的3x5大小的照片，来自遥远的从前。那是一个团队的照片，Voltron小队所有成员聚集在Atlas和狮子们脚下，手挽手，肩膀搭着肩膀，明亮的脸庞上闪过笑容。  
他回忆起这张照片。回忆起拍下它的那一天，他们还没有进入最后一场战斗，那天放假，是他们日常分裂的注意中难得的平静日子，那天他们在一起度过了一个充满食物和欢笑的下午。他回忆起Keith在这张照片之前脸上就已经带上的笑容，他回忆起伸出手去抹掉他细嫩脸颊上的芥末，笑着开着关于Keith吃起东西来就像他的狗狗的玩笑。他记得Keith在他的触碰下脸颊发红变粉，把这事儿怪罪到他还年轻而且他的指导者可从来没有教过他餐桌礼仪上。  
他回忆起为了让摄影师拍照，他把Keith拉进的那个拥抱。  
他回忆着，他微笑着，然后他 _落泪_ 。  
\--  
当他拿起他的旧通讯器时，Shiro已经三十五岁零一天又十四个小时了。  
那些熟悉又珍爱的联络码从他的记忆里流出，被他输进机器。  
无论他在哪儿，那里要么是一个很远的地方要么是一个有着厚重大气层的星球，因为Shiro能看见屏幕模糊闪烁着，断断续续的像素跳动。  
但那个声音，那个声音。  
他的声音已经有些不同了，更加成熟还有点沙哑，但那还是他，依旧温暖如同流动的蜂蜜。  
当影像成功连接的时候，Shiro的双眼再一次违背他意愿的充满泪水。  
“我还在想你什么时候会打给我呢，Takashi.”  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 开年第一天，我学会了怎么给AO3搞上超链接和下划线，我哭了。  
> 我的男孩们值得世界上一切的美好，shiro值得，keith也值得。  
> S8是什么，是不存在的垃圾玩意儿。


End file.
